Hurting inside
by Kupuruu
Summary: The fact I loved him was a secret. The fact they loved each other was known. I always wanted mutual love but I don't think it'll ever happen. I hoped for someone to loved me as much as I loved him, but it wouldn't be possible... right?
1. Chapter 1

**author's note on the bottom**

**disclaimer- i own nothing except for the plot of the story **

* * *

**Prologue**

I looked up and blushed. _'Did he really have to be in this class?'_ I thought. I watched him talk, laugh, and play around with his friends, It made me happy that he was happy, but when I saw him take few glances at my best friend, It made me frown. And when their eyes made contact for a second, I would see them turn red. That made me want to cry.

That's right, I was in love with him. I was in love with my best friend's crush. I know they aren't dating yet and I know I had the chance to ask him but... I didn't want to hurt her feelings and ruin our friendship. When the bell rang, me and my best friend would always walk together to our next class but sometimes, he would come over to flirt with her. I always hear her say "Go on without me! I'll be there soon" and I would always reply with a thumbs up, but in reality, it burn a piece of me inside.

Though I sat next to him in class we barely even talked. Even when I tried to, the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I take few glances at him and smile. Then our eyes meet. I tried to cover up the blush so I just covered it with my arm. So noticeable right? But he's kinda dense so it was alright. After class, my best friend ask me who I liked. I shuddered. I can't just say 'Oh, I like the same guy like you' can I? She would hate me and then our friendship would be severed so I just said "nobody". I hated lying to myself.

Especially when it came to him.

To me, it was love at first sight. Though i rejected it at first, I couldn't stop it. His smile, laugh, everything about him was charming. Even when he was being weird and awkward, I still thought of it as funny. And that's what made me fall for him. I was crazy about him but, he wouldn't feel the same. It was one-sided love on my end while they had mutual love on their end. Was it a love triangle? I don't know, but if i had to guess... I would say it wasn't. After all, my love for him was invisible to everyone and them.

Today, my best friend was planning to confess to him today. Did she even know what today was? It was my birthday today. Out of all the days she chose to confess with the guy I love, she had to choose today. Of course I had to cheer for her and if he accepted her feelings, then I would of congratulated them, but deep down inside my heart, I was hoping for her to get rejected. I'm sick aren't I? Disgusting.

Was it a mistake to fall in love with him? Was this the price to pay for falling or the wrong person? Getting hurt and then bottling it up inside so you can't hurt others? I thought being in love changes a person, but it's not changing me. I even tried changing who I liked but i've fallen to deep in love with him.

The day of my birthday came close to an end. Tonight, I cried. Something besides me was born this day. A new relationship.

* * *

**hey guys... its been a while... like 2 months? a month and a half? ive been doing bad in school and im even staying after school but my grades... yeah not the best... im below average right now and trying hard to improve**

**anyways, i know you guys hate me now since i havent updated Forgotten and the other stories but what can i say? im a failure. i just cant seem to finish a story but i can always start a new one**

**well... if you haven noticed... this is a school fanfic... this story isnt going to be a everyweek chapter update or anything, im just gonna update whenever i have the time like an extra or something...**

**well im still gonna do the crack pairings one-shot... hopefully if i remember... its gonna come out on my birthday 4-16 :D**

**ALSO- im still wondering what type of pairing this should be so give me ideas but it CANT NALU OR GRAYLU (sorry but i write crack pairings only and i dont really nalu but graylu is okay :D)**

**review if you want... bye *_failure out*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**soo... I tried to make an effort to make this story kinda detailed but im stupid and i dont think i did good.**

**also... Did you see Rogue in the future? i think hes kinda hot... hehe... in weird -sigh-**

**umm... I own nothing... **

* * *

Chapter 1

When I woke up this morning, I was a mess. My hair was all messed up, my eyes red and puffy, and last... I was still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday. To me, it wasn't a huge shock. I knew they liked each other but, why on my birthday? I was still all groggy so I dragged my feet to the bathroom about to take a shower.

After I took the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and headed downstairs to the living room. I was still tired and my eyes still felt very heavy from the crying last night so I turned on the T.V. hoping to get my mind off of the events that happened last night. I turned to the news channel and apparently, there was a lot of kidnapping happening in my area at the moment so I had to be careful. I looked at the clock and saw I still had enough time to get ready for school so I turned off the T.V. and went back upstairs to get changed into my uniform. I looked into the mirror and noticed my eyes were still puffy so I decided to wear my glasses I used for reading to cover it up.

When I finished doing everything I needed to do, I walked to the door and turn around and yelled out "Bye mom!" and then walked out. Even though my mom died a long time ago and I lived alone, I know she's watching me from somewhere. When I walked to school, I saw Levy and waved to her but I stopped waving when I saw Yukino hand in hand with her boyfriend, Sting. My heart ached when I saw them. When they got near enough to see my face, Yukino asked me "What's with the glasses?" I didn't know what to say and started sweating.

"Uh, I lost my contacts"

"Hey Lu-chan, do you want to walk with us?" Levy asked. I looked at her. 'Are you trying to kill me Levy?' I thought but I couldn't reject them could I?

"S-sure" I stuttered

We walked down a hill that lead to school for a few minutes and I already wanted to cry. I just had to watch Yukino and Sting hold hands, kiss, and tickle each other's noses with their own. I wanted to run. Then a idea popped into my head. I stopped walking and turned back "Uh, I forgot something at home. I'm going to get it, okay?" I said running up the hill. When they were out of my sight, I bended my knees and crouched down and cried. 'Hehheh, just looking at them makes me wanna cry. Im so weak' I felt a hand go on my shoulders. I turned my head and saw Rogue, Sting's best friend. He looked at me with worry and asked me, "Are you okay?"

'Am I okay? Im not okay! My best friend is dating my crush and they don't even notice my feelings!' I thought. I bit my lip. I can't just say that can I? So I just said "Yeah, im okay". He looked at me with disbelief and then reached out his hand signaling me to grab it.

"Can you walk?" He asked

"O-of course I can!" I replied getting up but it ended up in failure. My legs wobbled and I fell down on my butt. "Huh? I could have walked earlier so why can't I walk now?" I said out loud. Rogue bended down and scooped me up bridal style. I automatically blush at that.

"Isn't because you're scared?" He said walking to school with me in his arms.

I looked at him confused and asked him "Scared of what?"

"Scared of seeing them" I looked at him again except in surprise. 'How did he know?' I thought. I just stayed in silence.

When we reached the school, Rogue took me to the nurse's office but the nurse wasn't there yet so he just laid me on the bed and left. I was bored in the nurse's office, but I couldn't go anywhere with these legs so I just sat laid there. In the end, I slept. When I woke up, the nurse was back in her office taking care of someone. I sat up and caused the two to startle.

"Oh you're awake" said the nurse as I nodded my head

"Lucy?" a voice called "Oh, hey Gray"

"Where were you today?" Gray asked "You missed every class and we even got a new student!" I pointed to the bed and his reply was 'ohh'

"What are you doing here then?" I questioned

"Football practice, but as you can see... I sprained my wrist throwing the ball" Gray said showing me his wrist

"What time is it?" I asked

"Hmm 5:30, it's after school already" Gray replied. My eyes widened.

"You're late" he whispered so the nurse wouldn't hear "I realized" i whispered back

"Well... bye!" I said loudly rushing out the door.

After I left, I ran to work. Yes I go to work, even though it's against the academy's rule, I had to. After all, how am I supposed to pay the bills for my apartment? I worked as a waitress in a family cafe. Not a restaurant, but a cafe. The family members who worked there were nice. They are pretty much my second family. I enter the cafe and heard a semi- deep voice yell "She's here!" I turned my head and saw pink, it was Natsu. He's always lazy and likes to play with fire for some reason but he's also a great cook and the food he makes is somehow delicious. I don't know how but Natsu is currently in a relationship and is planning on marring his girlfriend once he gets out of highschool in 2 years.

"Oh Lucy, why're you late?" a certain barmaid said. Mira's one of the oldest and probably the nicest in this whole family. When she was younger she was violent, but now she's very dependable. She works in the bar area as the barmaid. I looked at her and chuckled softly "I overslept?" She looked at me and puffed out her cheeks and walked away. I wasn't technically lying but I guess she wasn't convinced with my answer.

"Lucy, you have to apologize to Erza before she explodes! She is really mad that you were late" a white haired girl said dramaticlly swing her arms around to the word 'explodes'. I looked over to the girl and laughed. Lisanna is a nice and cute. She has a thing for small things and likes to cosplay as animals for some odd reason. She only has two relatives now because a certain accident when she was younger and one of her relatives is Mira, her older sister. She's the receptionist of this place but she usually skips during her work shift. She's a year younger than me and is dating Natsu right now.

After laughing a bit at Lisanna for her weird moment with the word 'explodes' i realized the words Lisanna said afterwards and mentally yelled "Oh no!". I dashed into the boss's office in the cafe and apologized. "Gomen Erza" I said with my hands clasped together in front of a scarlet haired woman. She's usually strict at time but she's actually girly and nice, it's kinda funny. Erza isn't related to Mira and Lisanna but she's been childhood friends with Mira since kindergarden. She's older than Mira by one year so she's like the oldest in the family. She just got married to Jellal Fernandes or better known as, my cousin.

"Okay, but don't be late again!" She said as I nodded.

"Oh, by the way. where's Gray?" she asked.

"Football practice" I said as I left her office to go to the girls changing room. When I arrived, I took off my school uniform and changed into my work outfit. I sighed. Even though i'm not in school, I still have to wear a uniform. To be specific, a maid uniform.

As I left the changing room, a guest came in. "Freed!" I yelled running to him. He was my first customer when I first worked here and ever since then, he's been a regular here. He's actually terrified of girls but I helped him get rid of that weird phobia. He's in his first year of college and never got in a relationship before... Like me hehheh."O-oh, hello Lucy-san" he stuttered a bit. I hit his back and told him "Don't be so formal. Just call me Lucy like I tell you to" as he nodded but I know he's going to call me Lucy-san again. I walked him over to his usually seat and asked him what he wanted. He just simply said "Coffee" like always.

I came back with a cup of coffee in my hand and handed it to him. When I was about to go attend the other customers, I felt a tug on my wrist. I turned back and heard Freed ask "What's wrong?" I looked at him with my eyes a bit widened and then turned back to normal. "What are you talking about?" I said with a fake smile. I felt the grip on my wrist get tighter "Don't lie, I can see right through you, I know when you lie. We've known each other long enough for me to know at least this much" I sighed and then put on a sad smile "Ok, I'll tell you".

* * *

**did you like it? no? i thought so -sob- its horrible i know**

**i want this to be a Lucy/harem thing you know but... idk now...**

**well there might be a little bit of character personality changes**

**I dont know if you care about this but Fairy Tail the anime might end... yes, i know hard to believe but its true. FAIRY TAIL ANIME might possibly end... in the middle of the GMG too...**


End file.
